


不明显的发情期

by Rinyuuno



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Miqote - Fandom, Viera - Fandom, warrior - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinyuuno/pseuds/Rinyuuno
Summary: 自设兔女Alpha和猫男Omega。Omega对发情期的知识一无所知，但等到他的Alpha告诉他以后，又会发生什么呢？





	不明显的发情期

一  
“该死。”薇尔靠在一棵巨树下，双唇紧闭，已经淡去了血色。劲瘦而丰满的双腿被抽空了所有的力气，导致坐下这个简单的动作都变得十分艰涩。  
斧子随着身体的动作倒在一边，她的右手拼命按压着自己胸前的伤口，那是野豹的拼死一击，从胸前下划，直到肚子。舍命的一击实在太过凶狠，战斗疲乏的她最终没能接下来，加上维拉族天生只有少许的衣物，没有防具的阻挡，她几乎是用肉体硬吃下了这一爪。  
汨汨的流淌出来的鲜血伴随着阵阵的疼痛，紧急的包扎也大概只是放缓了死亡的速度，她好像闻到了战斧上的铁锈味，带着斧下亡魂的冤喊。  
“阴魂不散的，没想到最后却是要和你们死在一起了吗？”  
连眨眼的力气都没有了，她阖上了自己的眼睛。听觉、嗅觉和触感本能地放大，连轻快的淙淙流水声都能听得见，甚至还有着被溪水洗干净后的果子的清香。  
淡淡的香甜的味道，很好闻……

睁开眼睛的时候，塞米觉得自己从来没有这么清醒过，那种郁结在周身的压迫感消失了，只是身上却变得黏糊糊的。他立刻爬起来，从心底感谢这次的好运气，醒来后没有被一群豺狼虎豹围住，甚至也没有魔界花之类的怪物从身边路过。  
再往前走几步就是一条小溪，他哆嗦着走向清凉的溪水，跳了进去。  
干旱的季节变化并不会对黑衣森林里的一草一木带来多少影响，小时候听妈妈说，这是因为元灵大人们的保佑和爱护。塞米从小到大都非常尊敬森林，更别说享受森林带来的愉快时内心的虔诚了。  
透亮清爽的溪水直直地没过腰际，轻轻地冲刷着他身上的汗渍，安抚着他烦闷的灵魂。他用双手划动溪水，捧起身前一捧清凉的水端到眼前。  
午后的光线最是清晰明了，捧起的河水也是最澄澈的，颤悠悠地反射着淡黄的光线，仿佛镜子一般。他伸出舌头轻轻的啜饮，直到从他的双手间发出“啧啧”的水声，他觉得这个声音越是响亮，代表元灵们越能够感受到他的虔诚。  
接下来便是将每一捧水一饮而尽，随即他开始用沾湿的双手擦拭自己的身体。从脸开始，冰凉的溪水打在发了好几天热的脸上，舒适的呐喊声仿佛是从每一个毛孔里发出来；接着，他又捧起水打湿自己的毛发，驱散每一根毛发上的燥热；然后才是有着薄薄肌肉的上身……刺激的冰凉刺激着他的四肢百骸，再深及灵魂，让他不由地发出自然的低吟。

薇尔就是被这一声高过一声的低吟唤醒的，剧烈的疼痛又提醒她不能被诱惑，但意外地，多亏了平时没少受的伤，以及自身作为Alpha的强健体质，身上的血止住了。她深知那一爪子的厉害，不敢乱动，只是稍稍侧过头，刚好看到不远处的低吟声和淡淡的信息素的来源，那只看起来像是Omega的猫男。  
柔顺的毛发被水渍泡在一起，又随着灵动的身体松散开，在薇尔偶尔见过的猫魅族里，这几乎是头一个如此自然而灵动的。以前见过的猫魅们，不管他们是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，都要么高冷得不像话，要么顺从地扮演着宠物的角色，只是她现在没办法像平时那样享受了，猎豹在她身上留下的痕迹实在是太他妈疼了。  
“那边的Omega，你过来，帮我……”她还是很好面子地没把话说完，在Omega面前，Alpha始终得是强大的一方。  
听到有人的声音，塞米的身形惊得停顿了一下，立刻哆嗦着进入戒备姿态。  
“别担心，Omega，我现在受了重伤动不了，没法对你做什么，”薇尔安抚他，想了想，她又补充道，“这附近也没有什么威胁。”  
塞米终于看到了跪坐在巨树下的战士。她修长的耳朵耷拉在头上，面色惨白，毫无血色，多年来的习惯让他立刻放下戒备小跑到她身边，她单薄的衣料和胸前的一只手也难以掩盖她的致命伤。靠近了才看到她身上黑色的血污口子，从挺立的乳房直到纤细但有着力量感的小腹，这让他不由得深吸一口气。  
“你先别动，我先帮你包扎一下，再带你去我住的地方。”  
塞米从随身的包里拿出一些止血的药膏涂抹在伤口处，又把自己的上衣拿过来撕成几块，加上几块裤子上的布料，完完全全地包裹住了伤口的范围。  
“好了，”塞米用牙打好最后一个死结，避免行动崩裂伤口，“我扶你，我家离这里不远，你的武器我等下过来帮你拿回去，现在拿不了，这边很少有人来，应该不会丢的。”  
看到薇尔点点头，塞米便走到她的身边，用自己的身体架起了她。好在刚才的昏迷让她的体力稍微恢复了一些，塞米又给她灌了几口新鲜的水，薇尔勉强支起身子站了起来。身上的疼痛让强大的Alpha不能去想那些旖旎的事情，只得听Omega的话，跟着他走。

二  
一路过来，尽是些低矮的灌木青草，参天巨树把阳光挡去了七七八八。直到走到塞米所说的住处，果然如他所说，没有什么野兽，也没遇上什么人类。  
“你这床挺大的。”薇尔依靠着木墙，坐在床上，声音带着些许的意外，“我看你也不像是被Alpha标记过的样子。”  
“什么阿尔法？是什么野兽吗？”塞米在里屋一边翻找着药草，一边反问。  
薇尔这下是真的有些意外，然而身上的疼痛和空气的似有若无的信息素又在极力地阻止她去想得太多，而赛米已经端着大包小瓶的东西走到她的面前。  
“这边偶尔会有受伤的冒险者暂住，毕竟再往东不远就是和加雷马帝国交战的火线，我偶尔会收留他们。至于这床则是专门给伤兵用的。你先忍一下，可能有些疼，我帮你处理伤口，疼的话可以叫出来，这附近少有人来。”塞米认真地看着她，两人对视了一眼，薇尔的神色有些萎靡，却没有示弱，“维拉族的战士怎么会喊疼？”  
“嗯，是个好家伙。”塞米第一次笑出来，薇尔也不由得抿了抿嘴角。  
塞米将剪刀在蜡烛上烤了烤，熟练地挑开了先前绑好的绷带，因为这一遭行动，单薄的布料早就染上了药汁和血污，剥开来可以见到已经分不清肉还是布料的黑块。  
“忍着点，我先清理一下。”塞米关切地提醒了一句。  
“别婆婆妈妈的，这点伤算不了什么，只要能恢复，随你怎么折腾。”薇尔的脾气直来直去，塞米见多了大大咧咧的冒险者也不觉得意外，也没有再开口说些什么。诚然，塞米小心翼翼的动作并没有额外增加她的痛感，倒是他自己太过熟练而专注，体表已经积蓄了一层薄汗，本该十分寡淡的信息素开始变得浓烈起来。近在薇尔的鼻孔底下，一丝一缕，一波一浪地向她袭来，弄得她有些不适，虽说还在忍耐的范围内，但三角地带只有非常少的布料遮挡，而那一处此刻正以肉眼可见的速度凸起来。  
希望他别发现。  
维拉族人常年在森林中历练，自然锻炼出野性的脾气和追求自然的习性。而薇尔更是野惯了的战士，在不走光的前提下，穿得能少则少，但在此刻她是恨不得自己能多做些准备，至少别被这个Omega认为自己是见谁就发情的Alpha，虽然他好像一点都不自知。  
“可以了，”塞米站直了身体，长舒了一口气，“你还挺幸运，只是皮肉伤，会昏迷过去也是因为流血过多，躺几天就好了。只是这么大的口子要缝一下，不然一直好不了。”  
“嗯。”薇尔从鼻子里发出声音回答。  
“你怎么了，还很疼吗？我给你拿止痛药。”塞米转身在桌上的瓶瓶罐罐中翻找，展露出带着薄薄肌肉的身材，坚韧有力却不显得孱弱，茜色的霞光从窗户照进来，照在他身上，更是好看。  
那一处的器物顶得越发高涨，似乎要顶穿柔韧的皮革，她咬着牙说，“我不疼了，你能不能帮我把武器带回来，那玩意儿沾了露水生锈再清洗很麻烦。”  
“嗯，你把这药吃了，我现在就去。”塞米丢给她两粒药丸，转身出了门。  
薇尔立刻把药丸吞下，听到扣门的声响便将双手探向了自己的器物，小心翼翼地将皮革褪下，肿胀的器物几乎是瞬间弹到了她的小腹，顶端也吐出了些许黏腻的液体。  
你的止痛药可止不了它的疼痛啊。薇尔暗自感叹，径直抚摸起来。

三  
感到身体不适的不止她一个人，还有出了门的塞米。从他见到薇尔之后，从未有过的感觉便开始蚕食他的神经；在当她的“拐杖”时，舒适的灼热也从两人相亲的皮肤中传过来，而等到最终接触到她的血液的时候，连他自己都可以清晰感受到毛孔中舒服的呐喊。这种感觉从未有过，在他出生到现在的二十多年的时光里，也从未如此热切而明显地向他发出引诱。  
他难以抗拒那种莫名的感觉，即使触摸到那染血的战斧的时候，也产生了无法拒绝的冲动，似乎是薇尔残留在上面的气息太过浓厚了。他以为是他对强大的人产生的本能的臣服，就像每次照顾即使受了重伤，看起来也无比强大的冒险者一样，他感到害怕，却难以拒绝。  
厚重的战斧透彻冰凉，通体纹饰着简单的花纹，利刃像是破空的尖啸刺激着他的双眼，在握把处分明十分锃亮光滑，它的主人正在等着它，他便用力把他扛起来，去往一旁的小溪，再费力擦洗掉上面的血污，等露出它本来的面目，才把它扛回家。

四  
薇尔正安静地假寐，看到他进来，便醒了过来。塞米看着她警觉的长耳和深邃的双眼，说：“我把它拿回来了，可真沉。”  
薇尔点点头，“非常感谢，作为一个Omega，你很强。”  
“Omega？我？”  
薇尔眼见着他的神情变得十分疑惑，“你不知道吗？”  
“那肯定没被标记过了，你的发情期呢？”薇尔又问。  
塞米接着摇头，“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
薇尔便没有继续说下去，“不知道也没事，你救了我，还把我的伙计带了回来，所以我不会趁人之危，更不会伤害你。”  
听完她的话，塞米点点头，薇尔看他那副表情就知道他只听懂了最后一句，便再不去多问。  
而另一边，塞米觉得病房里的莫名的味道浓重了一些，似乎是从薇尔身上发出来的，又似乎来自地上那一堆已经被剪成碎布的上衣，似乎还能见到被不是鲜血的液体打湿的痕迹。薇尔看到他的视线，也不免脸红了一下。  
“咳咳，”她咳嗽两声，“刚才稍微发泄了一下，一时没找到合适的东西来擦拭，就用了那个，直接扔了吧，我赔你些金币。”  
“衣服我有的是，但你别再这样了，身上的污秽太多不利于恢复，你现在又不方面清洗。”塞米的眉头皱了皱，还是下意识地把一地杂物收起来。  
两人都没再开口。

五  
天已经完全黑了，塞米点上了壁灯，暖黄的灯光从窗户向外投去，习习的凉风又反馈回来，带着飒飒的树叶声和窸窸窣窣的虫鸣。  
塞米准备好了饭食，摆在病房的桌上。  
“你现在不能吃油性重的，吃点山野青菜更利于恢复，想必你也不爱吃肉食，我就没有准备。”  
“嗯，已经比我平时吃的丰盛太多了，突然觉得偶尔这样躺着也不错。”  
塞米直盯着她，“你也和那些佣兵一样喜欢争斗吗？”  
薇尔抓起一个烤馍，咬了一大口才含糊着回答，“争斗是Alpha的天性，要为了更好的资源和地位，不过我是不喜欢那些，我从小就只喜欢打架，后来加雷马入侵，我们一族不得不东躲西藏，我和几个人单独跑了出来，半个月前我们遇上边境打仗，我和他们走散了。”薇尔囫囵吞下一整个烤馍，又开始扒拉起来，“有煮的胡萝卜汤吗？那个味道最好了。”  
“你别动，”塞米赶紧止住她，又给她盛了一碗汤，“伤口别裂开了，今晚就这些，想吃的话，明天再说，桌上这些都是有利于你恢复的。”  
“行，听你的，”薇尔十分爽快地听他的话，接过塞米递过来的蔬菜汤故作小心地喝起来。

饭吃到一半，塞米便不再继续动筷子，只是看着窗外发呆，但薇尔能感觉到他的注意力其实一直在自己身上。  
“怎么了？”她放下碗筷问他。  
“没事，只是觉得你这样的佣兵，在吃饭的时候都很……额，豪爽。”塞米不知道怎么说才恰当，语气不由得停顿了一下。  
“摸爬滚打惯了，很少能有个安静吃饭的时候，在外面夜里连火都不敢点，很少能像这样吃顿好的。”  
“我这儿也很少有人来，大多数时候也只有受伤的佣兵会过来歇两天，更多的时候也只有我一个人。”  
“那你的家人呢？你一直都是一个人吗？”  
“嗯……我小时候是和我妈妈一起生活在这里的，后来她的得了重病死了，我就一直守在这里。”  
他又补充道，“不过也只是知道这些事情而已，其实我对她的印象已经很模糊了。不说了，我收拾一下，早些睡吧。”  
“嗯，都听你的。”  
六  
第一夜便是这样安稳度过的，接下来的几天也都是如此，好不容易捱到塞米允许，薇尔终于能够下地走动。  
第一件事便是仔细观察这个屋子，对猫魅族来说高度恰好的屋子设计对她来说就有些困难了，她佝偻着在几间屋子里游荡一圈，扭头便往外走。  
屋外的陈设和屋里也没有什么分别，屋内除了睡床和锅碗瓢盆，便是几个放满草药的柜子，屋子外还晒着一些，便再没有其他。而进来这里的时候没有细看，原来这里是一处狭小的山谷，往外看则是曲曲绕绕，实在是很适合藏匿。  
塞米正在码放薪柴，看到薇尔起来行动，便停下了手中的工夫向她打招呼。  
“走两圈的感觉如何？”  
“挺好，躺着都快憋死我了。”  
“那就好，早上给你换药的时候，伤口已经开始长出新肉了，否则你以为我会让你起来吗？不过你还是要多加小心”  
薇尔觉得有些好笑，“你把我当什么了，我可是Alpha，身体各方面的素质都比你这个Omega好太多。”  
“反正受伤了或者病了，在我看来也是一样，没有什么差别。”塞米毫不客气，薇尔也没和他计较。  
见她不再说话，塞米继续做着手里的活。  
过了许久。  
“那个……”  
“你……”  
两人同时出声。  
“你有事要问我？”薇尔问他。  
“是，”塞米这时也没有犹豫，索性直接说道，“我这几天一直都想问你，你所说的Alpha、Omega到底是什么？”

塞米的表情如他的提问一般认真，只是脸上带着一丝不正常的潮红。于是她开口道。  
“你为什么会问这些？你对这些了解多少？”  
“我不知道，”塞米到院子里的木桩凳坐上，薇尔也一并坐过来。“在树林里见到你的前几天，我得了一场重感冒，昏昏沉沉，全身发热，什么也做不了。我那几天试着煮了好几个方子的草药，也都没有什么效果，明明平时只要喝一碗再睡一觉就没有什么事了。那不管用，我想到了清凉的溪水，但是那之后什么都不记得了，只是醒来之后才发现自己睡在溪边，也不觉得发热昏沉了。”  
“所以那个时候你刚好是恢复正常吗？我好像打扰了你。”薇尔连忙道歉。  
“没有的事，能有人陪我挺好的，我要是不去警哨所换点必需品，经常是几个月也见不到活人。”  
“你一直都这么过来的吗？”薇尔问。  
“嗯。连流浪的佣兵也都只是修整一下就匆匆离开，我连个说话的人都没有。”塞米虽然看起来冷静，但是薇尔能够察觉到他的孤独，连带着也敏锐地察觉到了他身上不稳定的信息素，不由得稍微散发出来一些信息素去安抚，就看到塞米的身形猛的一僵。  
“坏了。”她心想。  
薇尔立刻将信息素抽回来，突然遭受冲击的塞米只得双手按在膝盖上，堪堪稳住身体。见状，薇尔想上前帮助他，但预感到的塞米连忙摆手，一边喘着粗气一边说，“请不要碰我，这个就是我想问你的事情，它好像让我非常不舒服。”  
“那看来你是真的一点都不知道了，接下来我就给你科普一下吧，还是那句话，我不会趁人之危，更不会伤害你。”  
“好，我相信你。”塞米端坐在她的面前，脸色已经恢复正常。  
薇尔捡起两块石头摆在他面前，指着说，“这个世界的延续依靠着弱肉强食和结合孕育这两种截然不同的规则，它们却彼此交叉，那就是强者可以占据弱者，让弱者为强者生育后代。”  
薇尔看了塞米一眼，塞米正认真地看着两块石头，她就继续解释。  
“所谓的弱肉强食，不仅仅指能力的强弱，也指强大的Alpha对弱小的Omega的绝对占有，Alpha可以随意占有没有被标记过的Omega，最卑劣的手段就是趁Omega发情的时候强占。而这又是说不清的，因为Omega在成年以后必然会迎来发情期，发情时的表现是浑身燥热无力，如果不被Omega标记，只能活活等死。”  
薇尔一直观察着塞米的脸色，虽然他的脸色忽白忽红，却始终端坐着，说道这里不禁问他，“你还好吗？”  
塞米轻轻吸了一口气，缓缓说道，“我没事。”薇尔便继续解释。  
“嗯，一般说来，成年的Omega会使用抑制手段，比如吃药，来控制发情期，多数的Omega都会这样做，这是为了避免落单时发情无人照顾，发生危险。但这并非长久之计，因为平安度过发情期的唯一方式只能是被Alpha标记。”  
薇尔又看了他一眼，“标记的方式有两种，一种是临时的，Alpha可以通过注入信息素的方式安抚难受的Alpha。说到信息素，在Omega发情的时候，会自然从体内散布出来，这会吸引Alpha散发信息素，互相作用之下，Omega会自然地被强大的Alpha吸引，这也是你会关注强大的佣兵的原因。”  
薇尔缓和了语气，神色也变得温柔起来，“这没有什么的，这个是天生的，你没有办法去控制自己。想必那些连伤都没养好就匆匆离开的人，都是真的关心你的人吧，至少他们没有乘人之危，连临时的标记都不舍得给你。”  
塞米没有说话，只是低着头，又道：“那另一种呢？”  
“另一种相对来说则是永久的。大多数的Omega会在成年前后提前选择自己的Alpha，通过相处来决定是否要被他标记，因为标记以后，多半代表两人结成伴侣关系，共度一生。换句话说，这不仅仅是为了能够活下去，也是柔弱的Omega最大可能地追求自己的幸福。”  
薇尔走到他身前，呈半跪的姿态与他对视，在浓密的刘海之下，是一双十分认真的眼睛，“我说了这么多，你懂我的意思了吗？”  
“我……我不知道，我脑子很乱。”塞米用力抓了抓自己的头发。  
“你现在的处境很危险！”薇尔不由得加重了语气，“你身上的信息素很淡，一直以来，发情期都不明显。加上一直独居，所以不具备相关的知识，也没有接触过抑制的药物。或许有的时候你当做普通的感冒熬过来了，但我现在认真地告诉你，从我俩这近十天的相处来看，你现在随时都可能迎来发情期，熬不过去你就死定了。”  
塞米猛地站起来，不敢与薇尔对视，“今晚要下雨，我先去准备些粮食，再把晒的草药收了，你今天活动的时间够长了，先回去躺着休息吧。”  
在他的背影消失在薇尔的视线之前，薇尔大声喊道，“要是你同意的话，我愿意给你标记。”  
薇尔只看到他的脚步停了下来，站在原地，以近乎微不可察的幅度点了点头。

七（肉沫）  
天气果然如同塞米所说，下午还是艳阳高照，临近黄昏突然就暗了下来，顷刻间便是豆大的雨滴砸向地面。  
薇尔听着屋外哗哗的雨声，连她自己也没去数自塞米离开后，自己围着那张小桌子来来去去，绕了多少圈。这么久没把人等回来，心一横，她便向外冲了出去。  
修长的双腿在雨夜里踩出的“嗒嗒”声也变得分外清晰，她唯一的线索只有塞米的信息素，从她醒来之后便开始撩拨她，让她数次在深夜中只能一个人安慰和发泄的东西。  
虽然有雨水的阻隔，塞米的信息素却变得愈发的浓烈，越是往水边走，越是浓郁。在跑到水边的时候，入耳的声音除了连接天地的雨声，还有塞米持续的呻吟，她暗道一声不好。  
塞米蜷缩在溪边的一处草地上，小小的一团，口中传出细碎的呻吟。  
薇尔蹲坐着，把他抱在自己的膝盖上，明显的灼热感隔着薄薄的衣服传过来，她赶紧去抚摸他后颈的腺体，那一处正鲜活的跳动着，格外地烫手。  
“塞米，你感觉怎么样？能听到我说话吗？”  
塞米只是使劲把身体缩起来，缩到她的怀中，在碰到她胸前的伤口处时，又似乎是不经意地绕了过去。薇尔又不甘心地继续问他：“塞米，是我，我是薇尔。”  
“嗯，”如果不是这个时候，薇尔一定觉得他正嘟囔着嘴，但现下她没工夫想那么多。她赶紧把发烫的塞米抱到旁边还算干的树下，稍微隔绝了雨声，连呼吸也顺畅了些。她俯身在他身边说到：“现在你的情况非常不好，除了给你标记没有任何办法，要是你不愿意，就挣扎一下，我保证不强迫你。”  
塞米抓住她的力道又更紧了一些，浓烈的Omega的信息素也把她挠得火烧火燎。薇尔毫不犹豫地立刻散发出自己的信息素，一度把那些难以控制的信息素霸道地压了下去。  
她摩挲着他的后脑勺，稍微将塞米背后的腺体往自己面前展露出来，虽然什么也看不清楚，但唯有那一处像是黑夜中的红灯，清晰可辨。像是柔软的雏鸟，又像是刚烤好的美味浓汤，如果是平时，大可以好好地把自己想象过的标记过程一一表演一番，然而现在，她轻轻舔舐了一口那处的灼热，便立刻用尖利的牙齿咬开了它。  
薇尔很清楚地感受到了怀中塞米的身体瞬间僵直，她用手摸了摸他打湿后也十分柔软的头发，用最柔软的一面去安慰他。浓浓的信息素顺着后颈被打开的腺体侵入体内，安抚着他体内每一处的躁动。过了许久，塞米的身体在她怀里已经安静了下来，连呼吸也变得顺畅，薇尔低声问了一句，居然没有反应，她这才发现，不知道什么时候，塞米已经睡着了。  
刚才的暴雨过去，又恢复了小雨的阵势，小溪的水位也涨了一些，淙淙的流水声也欢快了不少，薇尔稍微调整了一下他的姿势，抱在自己身前，向这小雨里走去。

八  
等塞米醒过来的时候，油灯烧得正旺，后颈处的痛楚十分明显，他不由得皱起了眉头。略一思索，才发现身上并没有穿得十分规整的衣服，一看就不怎么用心。  
“你醒了。”  
他这才发现薇尔坐在他的床边，一脸的疲惫，衣服没有好好穿，身上的绷带也重新渗出了血迹。  
“我帮你包扎一下。”他立刻翻身起来，却被一把拉住。“在那之前，帮我个忙，好不好？”  
“你？”薇尔依旧目光灼灼地看着他，不知道为什么，塞米能够感觉到她，仿佛两人之间突然多了一层联系。  
“我没有告诉你，Alpha也有发情期。”说完，她便吻了上来。  
“你的伤……”塞米的话完全被薇尔堵在嘴里，薇尔再一次散发自己的信息素，顺着唇舌相交的部分，把那些话压到了肚子里。  
“不碍事，标记还没要做完，既然你醒了，我们就继续做下去。”

九（肉）  
对标记一无所知的Omega来说，任何行为都是新鲜的，更是刺激的。在激吻间，薇尔已经又一次扒光了他，在清醒的时候做这样的事情莫名有些难堪，更不用说，她那傲人的乳房和腰部以下，和身材同样显得气势凌人的器物。  
薇尔把他推回床上，欺身进他的双腿之间，他那小巧的花茎显得无比乖巧可爱，背后长着绒毛的尾巴则俏皮地左右打着卷儿，而这两者之间，则是她的目的地。  
“可能会有些疼，你忍一忍。”她又轻轻吻了他一下，塞米的脸变得愈发羞赧。轻微的刺痛感从他从未踏足过的地方传来，他知道那是她的手指，有着因为常年战斗才有的厚茧，所以坚硬又带着凸起，在逐渐深入的同时，也不住地研磨着他细嫩的内壁，进退之间，他身下的花茎也开始挺立起来，从他的方向看去，顶上正冒出晶莹的液体，和平时的一样却有些不同。  
“你的身体很敏感。”薇尔的另一只手在顶部的铃口处沾了些液体，就这么撸动着他的花茎。  
“啊。”塞米不敢相信那是他发出来的声音，身下的蜜穴又不受控制的收缩起来。  
“不用紧张，我也是第一次，但我的理论知识很丰富，肯定能让你舒服的。”嘴上这样安慰着，薇尔手上的动作却没有慢下来，很快就进入了三根手指，蜜穴张开又合拢，像极了舞女身上的薄纱。  
看着塞米逐渐沉沦，鼻息也变得急促，薇尔又说，“其实这手指只能算作开垦，真正用来播种的是它。”她抓起塞米的一只手，又往前站了一些，两人的阴茎在此刻紧密贴合，薇尔故意牵引着他的手来回比较，为的是让他感受自己的阴茎的粗大和硬挺。  
“够……够了，”塞米的声音已经失去了冷静，“别说了。”  
薇尔轻笑一声，“好，不说的话，那就做吧。”  
说完，她分开塞米的双腿，把自己的硬挺对准那诱人的蜜穴，直直地插了进去。  
如果说平时的“感冒”只是表面，那么这个“治疗感冒”的东西就是在身体内侧发热肿胀了。随着她的侵入，灼热的剐蹭感也越发靠里，“再进去一些……”薇尔喘着粗气说道，塞米只觉得每一分的皮肉都要被它顶回身体里。虽然薇尔确实温柔，但维拉族Alpha的阳物对猫魅族的Omega来说实在是太大了。  
薇尔的感觉也有些不好受，虽然做好了打算，但没想到塞米的蜜穴里实在是太过紧致了一些，越是进入受到的阻挠就越大，仿佛她是一个万恶的侵入者。  
“塞米，”她喊他的名字，“放松一些，睁开眼睛看着我。”塞米听她的话睁开双眼，正对上她认真的眼睛，感受到强大又安心的信息素，仿佛也在他的心里打开了一道闸门。  
大量的润滑液自身体的深处涌出来，滋润着这干涩的交合，也浇灌着塞米的勇气。他不由自主地微微弯曲自己的身体，看着身下两人交合的地方，薇尔露在外面的部分看起来尺寸十分惊人，他几乎瞬间被吓到了，自己竟然将那么大的东西“吞”进了自己的身体。一想到这里，他便再也无法冷静下来，剧烈的疼痛感也立刻向他袭来，他不由得躺回了床上。  
薇尔当他被自己做得很爽，把他的双腿折起来，向下压去，弯折的双腿隔在两人中间，让薇尔可以全力挺身进入。似乎当身体蜷成一团以后，对快感的直觉就变得越发明显了，他能够想见她的形状，也感觉那像楔子一样钉在自己身上的深刻感受，让他迷失其中，连自己的嘴巴也控制不住。  
薇尔适时地加了一把火，“这附近几乎没人来，放开叫吧，舒服就叫出来。”塞米便再也忍不住，甜腻的呻吟从他的嘴里传出来，薇尔也难以自制地加快了顶动的幅度。在两人此起彼伏地欢愉声中，塞米首先射了出来，白浊的液体从铃口一股脑地往前喷射，把他单薄的上身弄得一塌糊涂。  
“有这么爽吗？”薇尔轻笑一声，“我还没有找到标记的关键呢。”塞米索性闭上眼不再理她，这对他来说已经够丢人了，但是身下的快感却又没办法否认。  
随着一次次的冲撞，薇尔终于感觉冲破了什么东西，塞米的花茎也因为欢愉的感受挺立起来。薇尔用手刺激了两下，塞米的腰身却爽得抖动起来。“呵。”她加快了冲击，直接而霸道地把Omega的生殖腔冲撞开，塞米此刻扭动着腰，尾巴不住地卷起又舒展开，双腿也开始抖动起来，他实在不知道该作何反应了。可能只有薇尔知道，在他的身体深处，那个里面的小嘴，在欢快地接受着她，又在她离开的时候恋恋不舍，直直地亲吻着她的硬挺，想拉住它不让它离开。当然她也不想离开，如此柔软又甜蜜的感受让她根本不能拒绝。下身难以控制地又增大了几分，仿佛想要将更多的快乐回馈到她的全身，塞米的体内再次涌出热情的体液，每次退出都能看到自己的硬挺上沾满了有些发白的黏液。  
“这是你身体内的东西哦，我的小家伙很懂事地把它们带了出来，你要和它们打个招呼吗？”  
“别……别说了。你别说了……”带着哭腔，塞米几乎一句话也说不完整。  
回答他的是更加猛烈的冲撞，也是最后的高潮，一浪又一浪的快感席卷着两人的神经，即使得到释放的器物也变得难以忍受，快了，快了。薇尔的阴茎变得更大，而退出也变得有些艰难，这是要成结的征兆。她用力向前撞去，在塞米破碎的声音中，把一股股的精液注入Omega的身体深处。再一次地，她俯身到Omega的后颈，将信息素再次注入进去。

（十）  
两人一齐瘫软在床上，也不知道过了多久，直到两人的呼吸都变得平稳。薇尔开口道，“现在整个的标记过程都结束了，想必以后你都不会再陷入发热烧死过去的危险。”她抬手捏了捏他的耳朵，“不用再担心了，以后我也会一直陪着你的。”  
“嗯。”塞米依旧用几乎微不可查的声音来回答她，就像悄悄照进屋子里的晨曦，安静地把一切照亮。

——End——


End file.
